Hello Kinky
by GiraffeStripes
Summary: A series of the most depraved encounters between our british boys, and it all starts with Stu-pots less than decent browser history. WARNING: lots of very kinky business, smut, shameless porn


**Yo, it's Vod here and look, im writing smut again. This is gonna be a series of kinky encounters between our two favourite british band lads, so I promise theres more for me to be writing. Ill put this under 'finished' but theres gonna be more I swear. Enjoy! B)**

**Warning: Very hardcore, kinky sex**

It was a quiet Tuesday night in Kong studios. The full moon stood out in a starless sky, beating down onto the zombie infested dump. Somewhere, in the huge grey building was our little Stu-pot, who was currently searching for his laptop.

The blue haired singer knocked on Noodle's door.

"Hai?"

He opened it, revealing the young guitarist reading some kind of comic on her bed.

"'Ey Noods, you seen my laptop 'round anywhere?" He asked hopefully.

She thought for a moment "Murdoc said he was borrowing it. I don't know what for."

2D was suddenly very uncomfortable. There was a good reason the bassist never invested in his own computer, because he tended to break any kind of technology he could get his hands on.

"Uh, thanks, love." He forced a smile as he practically ran from the room and was out in the cold night air in no time.

2D approached the Winnebago. He could hear something… Murdoc was making sounds. Was he… laughing?

Confused, the singer tentatively knocked on the bassist's door. The laughing stopped.

"Ay Mudz, 'ave you seen my laptop?" He called, hoping for at least some cooperation.

As soon as he said it the laughter started up again. Drunken footsteps made their way over and soon the door swung open, a hiccupping Murdoc leaning against the frame. Wordlessly, he pulled 2D inside and sat him down on the bed.

There was the laptop, right there on that pillow. However, before the singer could get to it, it was snatched away by the bassist's grubby hands.

"No, no, Stu-pot. You got some explaining to do." He giggled, opening the laptop again.

2D couldn't see what he was doing, but the statement had him worried. What could Murdoc possibly have found that was so entertaining?

Noticing the blunette's confused face, he added "Your browser history, mate."

Letting out a sigh of relief, 2D relaxed. He hadn't been looking up anything too weird, right? At least, Murdoc had to be weirder.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, not really that interested anymore. To be honest, he'd much rather have his laptop back to that hecould do what he'd wanted to do for the last half hour and, ahem, you know.

"Okay, okay," Murdoc shifted in his seat and then cleared his throat, looking exited. Oh, god he was terrible when he got like this.

"How to build a trap door." the bassist said, looking 2D dead in the eye.

He was, again, confused "I dunno, I like the idea of havin' one. Like super villain style. It'd be cool."

The older man shook his head slowly, bringing a green hand up to run it through his fringe "Nah, that's okay, what gets to me is that two minutes later you were lookin' at porn. Trap doors really get you goin' like that?"

"Why you even goin' through my history anyway?" he asked indignantly "What do you get out of it?"

"I'm askin' the questions here, Stu." Murdoc said very seriously. He kept eye contact for a good five seconds before slowly lowering his gaze to the screen and smirking.

"And what's really interesting, is the kind of porn yer watching."

And that's where 2D started to get really uncomfortable. It wasn't like he could remember specific porn, but he knew his tastes weren't exactly, ah, lets say average. He didn't like to ponder on the specifics of normality.

"First real question of the night." the bassist looked like he'd wanted to say something for a while now, because he looked real geared up and was visibly sweaty. Ew.

"What the fuck is up with all this pseudo rape stuff? I've been through all the porn links here from the last week or so and some of these are proper nasty."

2D blushed. The only people who knew any of his fetishes were the girls he slept with, but it wasn't like Murdoc was going to go out and tell the world, right?

"I dunno, I like it when they're, um, helpless. And, uh, sometimes crying..." he trailed off into a quieter voice. 2D could feel his face burn as Murdoc eyed him with some kind of unreadable judgement.

Then the bassist laughed "Yer a sick man, Stu."

It was quiet for a while as Murdoc seemed to be making a list. Oh god, was it really that bad that he needed to make a list of points to bring up? This wasn't a debate. Well, actually, 2D didn't know what it was. Mates discussing fetishes? Nah, that was weird. Too weird a thing to share with Murdoc.

"Okay, also, explain to me the anal porn. Watcha get out of fuckin' 'em in the arse, Stu-pot?" More awkward questions. Great.

"Well," he started, hesitating and very self conscious right now "You know. You must know, you've had yer fair share of birds. It just feels better, dunnit? Like, tighter and that."

Murdoc seemed to be considering this answer carefully "Well, I'm not really a big fan to be dead honest with you. Girls don't have prostates, you know? They like it better in the vag. Make more noise."

2D laughed a little now "What, you get off on that? Moaning?"

"And dirty talk." the bassist grinned "I like 'em loud."

He went back to looking at the laptop, leaving 2D laughing to himself and feeling a lot less on edge now that Murdoc was sharing his little secrets too.

"And then there's all this kinky shit. Actually, I got off on some of this before you arrived. That one video where the brunette's strapped to the bed stand, and she can't move and the ginger girl screwin' her in the arse with a strap on. That was hot, you sick fuck." the bassist's tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth at the recollection.

Now 2D was confused again "But you just said you didn't like anal?"

Murdoc tapped his crooked nose knowingly before continuing "And the latex stuff. What's with that?"

"Well that's just a fetish, innit? Rubber feels good on yer skin, that's all." He rubbed his arm self consciously, looking away from the bassist.

When he looked back, however, the green skinned man was gone.

"Murdoc?"

Suddenly he felt his shirt being lifted up and before he knew it his upper body was bare. A pair of cold, latex covered hands rubbed in little circles up his back, slowly getting warmer as they reached his neck, where fingers ran heavy and slowly across his collar bone.

Not thinking straight and lost in the sensation, Stuart let out a long, deep moan as the hands continued to rub over his pecks, lightly grazing his nipples.

"Sweet fuckin' Satan, Stu." a surprised voice sounded above him.

2D looked up to where Murdoc stood, shock written all over his face. The latex covered hands removed themselves from his shoulders and Murdoc sat back down on the bed, removing the pair of rubber gloves he had donned before.

The air was awkward as Murdoc coughed, focusing on the laptop screen "I was experimenting to see how you'd react. I weren't expecting you to get a fucking boner or nuffin'."

2D looked down and noticed that he was indeed, semi-hard. He coughed as he shifted his legs.

"No use hidin' it. I know you got it now and it's not like anyone else is in here. 'Sides, next one is the three differently worded searches of 'erection in tight jeans'. Doesn't look like you found anything, though. Now why'd you get off on that?"

The singer sighed, frustrated now "Oh I dunno, Murdoc, it feels good. What about you? What gets you off?"

2D was dead serious. With all the embarrassing shit he'd gone through already, Murdoc deserved to give up few secrets of his own. The older man seemed rather put off by the question. Almost wary, as if he were hiding something.

He thought for a few seconds, before coming out with a single word.

"Fingering." he stated proudly.

Not for the first time that night, 2D was confused "What, that's it? You know, for all you talk about fucking birds you're pretty tame."

The bassist rolled his eyes under 2D's skeptical gaze "Well that's not it now, is it? There's much more to my sexual prowess than 'fingering', isn't there, or else I'd never get as many takers as I do."

"You wanna tell me the rest, then?"

"Hmmn, well, when I say fingering," he started, considering whether to actually tell 2D this kind of thing "I don't just mean birds. Blokes get off on it just as much, and if you hit the right spot they moan more. I like getting fingered too, feels great. Now what you got to say about it?"

The singer stared in shock at this revelation. He'd never have thought...

"You're bent?" he asked incredulously.

Another eye roll "Not all the way, dullard. I fuck blokes and broads. Sex is sex, and if it feels good, I'm up for it."

It was quiet for a little while in the Winnebago as 2D thought over this new information. It wasn't really that surprising if you thought about it long enough, I mean, the amount of guys Murdoc claimed to be buying drugs from in his Winnie...

A sudden thought flashed through 2D's mind. Murdoc was into blokes, already knew most of his fetishes and apparently liked fingers in his arse. Stuart vaguely wondered whether he liked cock in his arse too.

He could feel his downstairs problem getting worse. He couldn't help but look over at Murdoc, who was busy typing away. He seemed to have found something he liked because now his long tongue was hanging from his mouth and his eyes were glazed over.

"Oi, c'mere and look at this. This is the kind of stuff I get off on."

Cautiously, 2D made his way to the other side of the bed where the bassist sat, and looked over his shoulder at the video now playing.

Two young men were on screen, one bound and gagged on the bed, the other with his head between his legs. But he didn't appear to be sucking him off.

"Is he giving him a rimjob? Do people even do that?" the singer spoke out loud to himself.

He noticed the bassist was rubbing himself through his jeans, a prominent bulge under his hand "What, you never had one? I get off on that too, you know."

2D couldn't take it anymore. He threw caution to the wind and leaned down to kiss Murdoc's neck, biting and sucking on the soft green skin there.

The bassist immediately pushed him off pinning him to the bed as he let the laptop fall to the floor.

"What in the name of satan are you doing you ponce?" he demanded, obviously angry.

2D was frozen up in fear "Well, I, uh, you like men too and I..."

"What, you into blokes now?"

"No! Just you, kinda, actually." the bluenette struggled under Murdoc's steady grasp "I'm fucking horny, okay?"

Seeming to find this a good enough answer, Murdoc shrugged and began to remove 2D's jeans, the taller man releasing a sigh as his erection was released from his jeans tight confines.

A green hand pushed his head back so he couldn't see what the bassist was up to. Sharp bites followed by soft kisses trailed down 2D's chest to his stomach, leaving hickeys until the warm mouth reached underwear. Murdoc's long tongue grazed his cock through the thin white material, making it go see through and 2D writhed beneath him.

The hand left 2D's head and he looked down to watch the bassist pulling at his underwear. His light pink cock sprang up to Murdoc's eye level and he grinned.

"Did you know the head of yer dick is the same colour as yer lips." he said. 2D was suddenly conscious of his mouth and the way it was sitting.

He groaned as Murdoc continued to stare at his lips "No, I didn't. Now come on and do something already."

"Alright, alright. Yer fuckin' bossy in bed, you know that?" now his underwear came all the way off. 2D was fully naked while Murdoc hadn't even removed his shirt. The singer was about to say something until...

"And you say you've never had a rimjob before?"

2D gasped as something warm and wet poked at his little hole. This sensation was totally new for him. He knew he was moaning like crazy, but he really couldn't shut up. Tingles crawled up his back as Murdoc's long, snake-like tongue pushed its way through the tight ring of muscle and flexed, stretching the singer's hole.

Whatever he had expected having his asshole licked to feel like, this wasn't it. It was warm and tingly and unbelievable. 2D almost screamed when that ridiculously long tongue brushed his prostrate.

"Oh, oh fuck, do that again." the singer gasped. Murdoc chuckled, pulling his tongue out and giving Stu's abused hole a few licks.

"Nah, I wanna see what you do about this." he reached over to the bedside table and put on the rubber gloves again. 2D wasn't sure if he was supposed to move or what, but when Murdoc started to take his shirt off he didn't much care.

The bassist wasn't as skinny as 2D was, but filled out in the right places. He wasn't exactly beautiful. 'Interesting' was a better word for what he was, and he was definitely interesting to look at.

Suddenly he was straddling the singer, and even less expected was when their lips met, Murdoc forcefully pushing the other into the matress.

Latex covered hands massaged their way over his body once more, receiving generous moans from the taller man. Up and around the shoulders again, moving onto pecks and rubbing harshly at his nipples as the bassists long tongue forcefully explored his mouth.

2D could have cum right there and then as the hand began to pump his cock in swift, fluid motions. The large amount of precum gathered on the tip ensured the sensation was pleasurable and not dry.

But the hand left as quickly as it came and Murdoc pulled away from where he was abusing the singers mouth. He licked the gum where 2D's front teeth should have been and the bluenette released the most indignant noise.

"Shut it, Stu. Now, I'm gonna do something real fancy like and you're gonna like it, okay?"

The predicament itself was terrifying, but 2D left him to it as he rummaged under the bed, pulling out a small box. From this he procured a set of handcuffs, two thick ropes, a bottle of lube and... was that a vibrator?

2D panicked "No, no Murdoc, you're not sticking that in me, it's too big."

The bassist sat still for a moment before breaking up in laughter again "Are you an arse virgin or what? You don't stick a vibrator up your arse, you dumbfuck."

And suddenly Murdoc was on him again, pushing him onto his back and his hands to the rail across the window of the Winnie. There, he cuffed his hands before moving to his feet, tying them to the rail on the other side, which he noted was too high up for comfort.

"Good thing you're a lanky fuck, or this wouldn't work." he grumbled, putting pillows under 2D's neck. The singer stayed silent, anticipating what plan he could possibly have here. He noted that Murdoc still hadn't removed his jeans.

Murdoc bent down for a quick kiss, the rough denim of his trousers rubbing against 2D's erection. He then pulled back, far enough that now he kissed the underside of 2D's cock.

The singer moaned, loud enough to make the bassist hum in approval, lips still on his cock. The vibration sent tingles up his spine.

What happened next he was not expecting in the slightest. Those large, firm hands, still covered in latex gloves and now lubricant too, lightly fingered the pucker of his asshole before one digit slid its way in.

"Murdoc, I don't-"

"Trust me, you'll like it."

And with that firm yet kind tone of voice, 2D couldn't help but trust him. The finger slid further in, latex sliding and rubbing against his insides. It was strangely pleasant, but that might have been the latex fetish talking.

A second finger pushed its way in, and Murdoc began to thrust them, in and out, in and out, and it was starting to feel less uncomfortable. 2D almost screamed as the fingers brushed something up inside him, that sent shock waves all through his body. At this point he pulled at his bonds, trying a failing with the desperate need for contact on his cock.

"Murdoc, Murdoc please" he begged, the latex covered fingers staying in place, continually rubbing his prostate.

He was quickly shushed, but couldn't help the string of loud moans escaping his mouth. There wasn't a moments break, the fingers were still there, a constant friction up against that sweet spot inside of him, his balls tightening as the sensation magnified. Murdoc was thrusting his latex covered fingers in and out, abusing his prostate every time. 2D was seeing white. It felt so good, but he couldn't cum, not with his cock being so neglected.

That all changed when he heard the vibrator get going. The feeling was intense as it touched the underside of his cock, slowly going up and down before resting on his balls. The singer cried out, his cock again being neglected. The vibration was incredible, though, running all through his body along with the sparks of electricity being caused by those talented hands.

Why had he never done this before? His balls had never felt so good, unbelievable vibrations causing them to tighten. This couldn't be real, it felt too good. He was going to cum, he had to soon or he might cry, and, oh god, he was going to cum. That familiar feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach, hot and ready to blow as his balls clenched ever tighter.

What really did the trick though, was when Murdoc shifted position, his mouth at the head of 2D's cock.

"C'mon, D, beg for it. You need it now, don't you?"

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. It was too much. The constant sensation was driving him crazy, and this new, incredibly sensual side of Murdoc was pushing him over the edge. He needed it badly, but for the love of god he couldn't speak. He nodded frantically, hoping that was good enough.

"No, say it. I want to hear you say it."

His own heavy panting was all he could really hear, Murdoc's hot breath only inches away from the head of his cock. This was it, his undoing. This was going to be the end of him. He tried to beg, mumbling something incoherent in his blissful haze.

"I can't hear you, Stu."

He was going to go crazy.

"C'mon. Say my name."

And that was it. He forced out the only thing he thought he was able to say.

"Murdoc!"

Even Stuart didn't think he could moan that loud. It did the trick, however, and with a devilish grin Murdoc wrapped his lips around the head of 2D's cock.

It was hot and wet, pushing all the way down to the base and coming back up again. Up and down, up and down and then suddenly, that long, serpent like tongue snakes itself around the entire body of his cock, squeezing tight as Murdoc hummed through him.

2D's entire body exploded. He could see nothing but white, and could not hear but was sure he was shouting. It was by far the best orgasm he had had to date. Murdoc swallowed as much cum as he could, letting 2D ride out his orgasm to the end.

When he was sure he was finished, Murdoc removed his fingers, pulling away from the rapidly softening cock as he packed away the vibrator. This left 2D panting and exhausted on the bed, still restrained and slowly regaining his senses. He finally managed to speak like a normal human being as Murdoc untied him.

"Did I just? Did we? What was that?" he said, still out of breath.

Murdoc smirked in response "That, my dear Stu-pot, is the Murdoc Niccals experience. Enjoy yourself?"

The singer just nodded as he sat naked on the bed, watching the bassist put his toys away.

"Shouldn't I, you know, help you out too?" he said, still a little shaky as his jeans were thrown at him. He quickly put them on, not much caring about underwear. He'd noticed that Murdoc was still hard and hadn't even removed his jeans.

"Nah," the bassist casually replied, handing 2D the laptop and pushing him out the door. He stood on the Winnie's top step and turned around, not sure why he was being kicked out so early

"I got it, D. You just worry about whatcha gonna do for me next time. I'm expecting something real nice. G'night, bluebird." And with that the door shut in his face, leaving the singer to stare open mouthed at the space where the bassist had been.

"G'night." he said, too quiet for anyone to hear, but he felt he had to say something.

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. The very prospect of doing that again... wow. 2D couldn't believe his luck.

He better start planning something, as Murdoc had out it, real nice.

**So watcha think? Lots more to come too, and id like suggestions. What do you wanna see, cause ill write it. Leave suggestions in your reviews I like new ideas and that hehe this is gonna be fun B) Thanks for reading, friends xoxo**


End file.
